Watch Me Shine
by Vikitty
Summary: Numair and Daine have to leave their nine-year-young daughter with Alianne - disaster, or adventure? Ties in with LK... sort of. Half AU. .;;
1. Liquid Steel Lightning

= Watch Me Shine =

Chapter 01: Liquid Steel Lightning

Disclaimer: All the recognizable characters and places in this story belong to Tamora Pierce! 

* * *

The pages and squires of Corus, Tortall stood in a horizontal line next to the windows, staring at the weather outdoors. 

"That can't be right…" One of the boys murmured, making the symbol against evil on his chest. Just a few moments ago, they had all been in the practice court having mock hand to hand combats when the sky growled angrily and burst apart, showering everybody with ice cold rain.

Everyone jumped when the next lightning bolt flitted the sky. It was the oddest colour - like liquid steel. No normal lightning was that colour.

Elsewhere in the Palace, King Jon glanced out the window with a small chuckle. The Lioness, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Barony Olau, raised an eyebrow. She stuck her head out the window and saw a brown-haired child sitting with her head on her knees. 

"Is it our little mage again?" Jon asked, his eyes on the scrolls in front of him. 

"I believe so. Has Numair been at her about her lessons again?" Another bolt of silver lightning lit the sky up. "Goddess, she has a powerful Gift," Alanna whispered.

Jon nodded in agreement and joined his friend at the window. "Indeed, she does. But her father works her too hard. She's only nine years young." 

Alanna's glowing purple eyes shimmered with amusement. "Look who's come to apologize to his daughter!"

* * *

The mud created by the rainstorm sucked Numair Salmalin's foot under, causing him to trip and fall face first. He cursed as he pulled himself up, his already soaked garments caked with ice cold mud. "Rika!" he yelled, nearing the girl who had her head down. "Rika! Stop this rain immediately!" 

Rika Salmalin looked up suddenly her dark blue eyes wide with surprise. Almost instantly, the rain stopped and the clouds faded into the sky. "Papa?" she asked, the corners of her mouth twitching as the lanky figure lumbered towards her, shaking mud this way and that. 

"Glad to find you're amused, my dear," he grumbled, lying down and stretching his 6'5" frame to dry in the afternoon sun. "So… are you mad at me?" 

"No, sir." 

"Are you mad?" 

"No, sir." 

"Were you mad?" 

No answer.

"Rika?" 

"I'm sorry, papa. I won't do it again," Rika mumbled, staring at her knees. 

Numair rolled onto his side and used an elbow to prop himself up. "What's wrong, sweet?" he asked quietly.

His daughter looked everywhere but at him. Little Rika was an exact mix of him and Daine. Her hair a light black, dark brown colour, went past her chest, and was wavy, unlike the curly mess her ma had. Those deep sea blue eyes were gentle like Daine's, but scholarly - full of wisdom - like his. She was only two heads shorter than her ma, an indication that she would probably be tall. _But not as tall as me_, Numair hoped. 

"_Everybody_ is afraid of me, papa," Rika whispered, fresh tears threatening to spill. The sky echoed Rika's emotions.

Numair sat up and wrapped Rika up in a tight hug. "Hush now. They're afraid because they don't understand. Most fear the unknown." 

"I just want to be _normal_." 

"No you don't," chirped a girl standing several feet away. She had fire-red hair, and a cunning smile. "That'll be a bore!" 

"Hi Aly," Rika said shyly, peeking out from her pa's shirt.

Alianne was one of Rika's favourite cousins. When she visited her twin, a first-year-page named Alan, and older brother Thom, a University student, she made sure to visit everybody if she had time (which she usually did). 

Numair nodded to the fourteen-year-old. "How's your da?" 

"Fine as ever, except he misses ma," she answered before turning back to her young cousin. "So, what if you _are_ a bit different? It's better than being normal! And Goddess! You have the most peculiar gift! Silver lightning?"

Rika blushed and shrugged, making Numair laugh. 

"Oy!" Alanna yelled from above. "Jon's holding a meeting in five minutes!"

Aly grimaced. "That lady can yell. I better go before I get dragged into this. I have to visit Thom anyway. I guess Ill see you two at dinner, if the meetings don't go too long."

* * *

Rika blinked away boredom while the adults talked about the ongoing war near the Scanran border. Apparently, she was "required" to listen in. It wasn't until several hours after sundown that her ma's name was mentioned.

"Daine reports that if we're to send in more troops, we should do it soon before winter in a months time," Jon said.

The Lioness slapped her hands onto the table. "A month's time! Autumn hasn't even come yet!" 

"It's the North, Alanna - winter arrives earlier," offered Numair.

"Several months earlier?" Onua Chamtong, the horsemistress, asked skeptically.

"Could be the work of mages," Jon quipped. "Settle down, Lioness. I've already started preparing the troops. You're to set out tomorrow at dawn, is that all right?" 

"The earlier the better, Your Highness." 

"We'll also require your skills up North, Numair." 

Numair nodded. "But Rika--"

"Aly can look after her," Alanna offered, giving her niece a hug. "After all, they're the best of friends, right?" 

Rika bit her lower lip from trembling and nodded. Now her papa was going away? She was suddenly lifted from her seat onto her papa's lap. "I won't be gone long, sweet," he promised.

"That's what mama said," she whispered, eyeing the other adults in the room wearily. A tear escaped her shining eyes and rolled down her cheek. 

Numair smiled apologetically at the others. "I'll see you tomorrow morning before dawn."

He carried his daughter back to his room, where they'd been sleeping since Daine left. 

It was starting to drizzle outside. 

"I'll miss you, papa." 

"I know, love. I promise I'll write you at least once a week."

"Will you say hi to mama for me, also?" Rika asked as her papa helped her into her nightshift. 

Numair kissed his daughter on the forehead. "Of course I will. Now I have to go bathe, since you muddied me earlier," he teased. "You'd better be asleep when I come to find you again! 'Night, love." 

"'Night, papa. Luck be with you," she whispered as the tall mage exited the room.


	2. More Rain

Chapter 02: More Rain

****

A/N: Okay, so last time, I never had any A/N or anything. That was because I was already half asleep when I loaded Chapter 01. Anyway, Rika is actually a character my friends and I made up - one of three (Rika is "me"; Alandra and Thel might appear in later chapters… just for fun). So yes, Alianne and Alan are 14, Thom's 16 and Rika's 9. This is sort of before "Lady Knight" happened, or during… sort of. During the time when Daine and the animals were still spying. She was up there for three years, remember? So this story takes place sometime there. J 

* * *

The next morning, Rika woke up alone in her parents' bed. A short letter from Numair sat on the big table in the study next room over. 

__

Rika,

__

I miss you already. Be good for Uncle Jon, Aunt Thayet and Aly for me. Uncle Lindhall agreed to help you with your lessons while I'm away, so report to him after lunchtime. Don't get into mischief with your cousin Aly. Perhaps you should take care of her_. Take Cloud out for rides daily, or she'll get restless. Once again, be good!_

I love you.

- Papa

Rika laughed at her papa's silliness before washing up and going downstairs for breakfast. She hated eating with the pages and squires. They always stared at her like she was a spidren or another nasty immortal, and that made her feel uncomfortable. Like always, she took a seat at an empty table and picked at her food. She avoided as many stares as possible. 

"Rika! Can I join you?" 

She looked up and smiled. "Hi Alan! Where's Aly?" 

"Right behind him," Aly sang, sitting down opposite of Rika. "Breakfast looks good, doesn't it?"

"It's the same thing every morning," Alan complained, poking at his fruit. 

Aly stared at the girl in front of her. "You're rather quiet today. Your da left?" 

Rika nodded.

Alan put an arm around her. "It's all right. We know how you feel. Our ma left, too. But they'll be back. They always come back, sooner or later." He patted the girl on the head before diving into the fruit on his tray. 

"Oh, Alan, you eat like the Palace pigs sometimes," Aly commented, sticking her tongue out in disgust. Rika hid a small smile behind her hand. 

A tall shadow fell over their table. "Who's this little rat in our breakfast hall?" a voice sneered. Rika looked down and blushed violently. They had never bothered her before… but then again, she had always been with her mama or papa.

Both Alan and Aly stood up, but neither of them were taller than the page making fun of Rika. In fact, they were both a head shorter. "Shut up, Zachaerie," Alan growled.

"Bugger off, twins," the boy commanded, and were immediately gone, replaced by the boy's gang. "Listen, you little ra-" The instant his hands touched Rika, he shot backwards into the wall close by and landed unceremoniously on the floor, unconscious. The other boys stared with mouths opened before launching themselves at the nine-year-old. She shrieked with fear and the hall filled with a bright light then a ear-splitting boom, showering everybody with sparks of fire. 

The room erupted in chaos as some tried to run away, while others tried to hide under the tables. 

* * *

King Jonathan and Queen Thayet, who were dining in their private quarters jumped when they heard the explosion. "Mithros, what was _that_?" Thayet gasped, heading for the door.

Buri and Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak were still cuddling in bed when they both jumped out of bed in battle stance. After the initial shock, the two of them, still dressed in nightgowns and shirts, ran out the door where they joined Jon and Thayet. "Are we at war?" Raoul growled, running alongside Jon.

"I don't believe so…" 

"Aly, the infirmary is this way!" Alan shouted from around the corner.

"I have to go find Jon and Thayet, Alan!" came the swift reply as the Lioness' daughter rounded the corner. She ran right into the King, who held her steady. The girl bowed quickly, nearly toppling over with the momentum. "Your Majesties! It's Rik-"

Alan finally caught up to his sister with a lifeless looking little mage on his back, face white as a ghost's. "Her heart's stopped, Your Majesty!"

* * *

The sky above the Third Company of the King's Own roared and cried, soaking every soldier and mage within a minute. 

Numair looked back, his heart tightening. _What's happened to my little mage, now?_ He wondered. Many flashes of lightning - silver in colour - shot downwards, igniting the forests close by. He stopped his horse, head still turned. "Something's wrong, Alanna." 

The King's Champion stopped the troops by raising a hand. "Jon's with her, Numair. And if it's anything bad, he'll contact us. Plus, Lindhall might have caused this. I'm sure Rika's fine." 

Numair swallowed the lump in his throat. "I sure hope so. It's raining harder than I've ever witnessed. And there's too much lightning in the sky…" 

The Third Company all made the sign against evil on their chest before following the Lioness. 

With one last look back, the most powerful mage in Tortall rode on.


	3. Nothing But Hope

Chapter 03: Nothing But Hope

****

A/N: Hope you like it so far! J Been busy with school… :P Thx for the reviews! 

* * *

Rika sighed and peeped open one tired eye. 

"She's awake, Sarra," a tall, blurred shadow murmured. The shadow was immediately replaced by another one. 

"How are you feeling, sweetling?" a gentle voice asked as something cold was pressed against her warm face. 

"Hot," Rika croaked. "And thirsty." The shadow - she can now make it out as a beautiful woman - sat her up and held a cup to her mouth.

"Drink this and then sleep again." 

"But mama and papa-" she protested, already feeling drowsy again.

"Your grandpapa will take care of it…"

* * *

A white faced Numair sat on his cot in his tent as Alanna and Jon conversed through magic. 

"Are you sure, Jon?" Alanna whispered quietly. The image of the king nodded gravely. The Lioness looked over at Numair, who was speaking to somebody through his own magic. She suspected it was Daine or somebody with Daine.

"Thanks, Jon…" she snuffed out the speaking spell.

* * *

The next morning before dawn, a golden eagle landed in their camp. Numair ran out to meet the bird with a cloak. As he neared, it started changing - the mage laid the cloak on top of Veralidaine Sarrasri and hugged her as she broke into sobs. The soldiers looked away - they had heard the news of Rika Salmalin through word of mouth.

Numair supported Daine as the two entered the tent set up for him.

"Why?" Daine mumbled into his shirt, trembling.

"Jonathan and Thayet have suspended Page Zacharie and his boys for questioning, although, I don't think we'll find out much. Alianne and Alan reiterated the story for him already," he whispered, inhaling the flowery smell of Daine's hair. "You're shivering, love."

"Just cold…" She muttered while putting on a pair of brown breeches and a plain white shirt.

"You're in shock. I'll go call Alanna-" Daine was shaking her head fiercely.

Numair sat down and pulled Daine along with him so she landed on his lap. He held her there, hoping she was being comforted as he was being comforted by her. 

The air behind them rippled and started to shimmer. Weiryn, Daine's da, stepped out and glanced around the tent. 

"Hello," he greeted, startling the two.

Numair bowed to the hunt god as Daine gave her da a hug. 

"I finally got to meet my granddaughter," he commented. 

Daine's throat tightened as fresh tears threatened to spill. "Rika's with you?" she whispered. 

Weiryn nodded. "Your mother went to retrieve Rika's physical body at the Palace. Unfortunately, that will have some effect on the poor child for awhile." 

Numair put an arm around his wife. "How?" he asked.

"The Trickster was hassling the Black God when Rika's heart stopped," Weiryn answered with a smile, "So I interfered and brought her spirit to my lands." He laughed at his daughter and son-in-law's dumbfounded looks. "Even Gods and Goddesses make mistakes. Plus we can't be everywhere at once," he added with a shrug.

"Can… can I see her?" Daine pleaded, stumbling forward a bit. 

"Not at the moment. She's still resting." 

"Can I have her back soon? I haven't seen her since Spring, da. I miss her so much…"

Weiryn kissed his daughter's forehead. "You've been there, you know the laws. She'll be back with you during the Midwinter Festival."

"Midwinter!" Numair exclaimed.

The god turned to the mage with a hard stare. "It's impossible to cross between realms when you have a mortal on your hands, Mage." 

"Beg your pardon," Numair apologized. "It's just that, Midwinter is so far away. Nearly four months…"

"And four months it will be. It was nice seeing you two. And don't worry, Rika's in good hands." He gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and left, leaving behind nothing but hope.


End file.
